


Kings of fools

by Bluemary



Series: Two Divahs with a broken soul [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemary/pseuds/Bluemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's the fool?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings of fools

**Author's Note:**

> Story written for the Drabble MidWeek Event of the group "We are out for prompt", with the prompt "Loki/Tony, who was the real fool?".
> 
> English is not my first language and this story is not betaed, so I apologize in advance for the errors. I hope it's readable enought, though.

**Kings of fools**

 

“You're a fool to defy us again, after my green friend used you as a club to demolish my tower”, he had told him as a greeting, feeling slightly surprised that Loki wanted to face them for a second time.

The god had smiled, crazier and more amused than Tony had ever seen him.

“Who is the real fool? The one who desires to rule by his divine right on low creatures such you and your pathetic friends, or the mortals who dare to defy him?”, Loki had replied, and then the words had left place to the blood and the sweat and the screams of the battle.

 

“Who's the real fool? Who trusts an old enemy or who tries to save the world single-handedly?”, Tony had asked, while they were fighting on the same side.

The god's laughter had been lost in the chaos of the battle, but Tony had been sure he had heard its echo when Thanos had fallen on the dust.

 

“Who is the real fool? The one who does not need friends to drink with or the one who offers his enemy a drink?”, Loki had begun, after he had unexpectedly appeared in his tower after two months of absence, making Tony smile despite himself.

 

“Who's the real fool? The one who makes his own choices or the one who follows the script that others have written for him?”, Tony had exhaled one night between moans, and Loki had laughed while he was riding him, his blood trickling down to Tony's wounded body and his hands tracing the wounds he had inflicted upon the mortal during their last fight.

 

“Who is the real fool? The one who follows his own nature or the one who desperately seeks for a redemption that does not exist?”, the god had murmured at his ear before he thrust into him, gentler than he had ever been, drawing a bitter smile on Tony's lips only to have them parted a second later, to let a moan pass through.

 

“Who's the real fool? The one who loves what he destroys or the one who destroys what he loves?”, Tony asked through the blood that was filling his mouth, eyes focused on the god's devastated body, on the deep, crimson wound he had managed to inflict upon him thanks to his latest grenade prototype, before Loki dug a hole on his chest, a couple of inches below the Reactor.

And, for once, neither of them smiled.


End file.
